The Power Of Music
by GodOfinternetLag
Summary: Naruto find's a passion in music a year before the academy, befriending a musician-tuned store owner with a questionable past, see how how much his life is changed with just a little music.
1. Chapter 1

Konohagakure.

The village hidden in the leaves.

One of the many hidden village's scattered around the world.

Home to most of the Shinobi situated in the Land of Fire.

On one of its many streets limped a small blond boy in a ridiculous orange jumpsuit, his left hand wrapped in bandages, and his right leg in a cast.

The blonde boy had just been released from hospital, well, actually he was kicked out but he was out all the same.

Earlier in the day he had met up with some of the more, unpleasant people who hated him.

But it didn't bother him, he'd take off the bandages when he got home, and the cast could come off in a day or two, and it wasn't like this was the first time this had happened to him, and nor was it the worst they had ever done to him.

But, as the little blonde boy limped along the street, ignoring the glares of everyone around him, he couldn't help but notice a shop across the street.

It was a small brick building, wedged in between a Shinobi weapon's shop, and the Akimichi Barbecue restaurant.

In a big blue banner hanging across the top of the beginning were the words "_ Panku's Tune's", _withan assortment of musical note's painted decoratively around the words.

And on the door below was a sign that _said "Grand Opening"._

Deciding that he had nothing better to, the blonde boy walked over to the shop's window and peered inside.

His eyes widened at the assortment of object in that one small window, not only were there CD's, but there were instruments, lava lamps, earphones and a rack full of what looked like small plastic matchboxes.

Hoping that the grand opening sign meant the owner was from out of the village and didn't know him, he entered the store.

It took a minute for his eye's to finally adjust to the stores darkness, the place smelt like smoke, and the shelves and rack's around him were in a complete mess, everything was jumbled around, it was a mess.

_And people call my apartment a pigsty, _thought the boy.

He headed to the back of the store, looking for the owner.

The boy found him behind the service counter, his feet resting on the counter while he leaned back in his chair, his foot tapping to some kind of beat, the man was wearing jeans and a sleeveless shirt, his arms were covered in tattoo's and his face was full of piercing's, his black hair cut short., his eyes were closed.

"hello?" he called out.

The man didn't seem to respond.

"hello? Are you awake?"

still nothing.

He reached out to poke the man, but before he could, he found his small are in a vice le grip.

He looked to the man's face, the man's dark eyes staring intently at the blonde boy, after a moment, the man's intent gaze softened and he let go of the boy's arm.

"sorry kid, in a bit of a daze their, didn't hear you come in over the music, yeah?"

"what music?"

"hmm? Oh, err, 'take me out' by Franz Ferdinand, why?" he asked.

"no, how were you listing to it? I couldn't hear anything?"

the man pointed to his ears, the boy noticed the earphones, their cord leading down into one of the small plastic matchboxes sticking out of the man's Jean's pocket.

"what is that?"

"what? You never seen an mp3 player before?" the man asked sceptically.

The boy shook his head no."mp3?"

The man too, shook his head, and took the matchbox out of his pocket and laid it on the counter, pulled the earphones from his ears and handed them to the blonde.

The blonde looked at man in confusion, to which he mimed putting the earphones in his ears.

The blonde did so, but timidly, unsure of what was going to happen.

As soon as they were in the man pushed a button on the, "mp3".

_'so if your lonely._

_You know I'm here, waiting for you_

_I'm just a cross-hair_

_I'm just a shot away from you_

the blonde boy was surprised at the music, but that didn't stop him from nodding his head to the beat of the song.

He saw the man smiling at him, who was obviously enjoying the music.

By the time the song had ended, the boy was tapping his un-plastered foot, banging his head, and doing little one legged jigs every now and again, and the man was laughing at the boys antics.

"I take it you haven't listened to much music before?" the man said amusedly.

The boy shook his head in excitement "no, never. But it was so cool!"

"well, you know you can buy one, their only 50ryu"

the boy seemed to think about it for a while.

_But to but it I'd have to use the money the Hokage gave me for food, so if I buy it I'll have even less to eat, thanks to those overpricing villagers who hate me._

"and seeing as your my first ever customer, I'll even throw in this lava lamp for free".

"deal!"cried out the boy as he slammed down the wad a notes onto the counter

"nice doing business with ya kid" the man said as he handed the boy the necessary amount of change,"you can go pick one out now, oh, and by the way, the name's Panku, Panku no Hanran" the man introduced himself, holding out his left hand.

The boy grinned. "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki", he said as he shook Panku's hand."nice to meet you".

"Same to you kid", Panku said as Naruto grabbed a dark blue mp3 and headed for the door.

"hey kid!"

Naruto turned to Panku.

"Come back any time, ever find any songs you want on your mp3, come tell me, I'll hook you up"

Although Naruto didn't really know what Panku meant by 'hooking him up', Naruto assumed it was a good thing and nodded his thanks.

The moment he was out of the store, he ripped open the plastic packet and grabbed his mp3, taking a minute to find where the earphones plugged in, he slipped on the earphones, and was greeted by the same song he had listened to in the shop.

And so, Naruto continued limping down the street, but this time with aa smile on his face, and singing along to music no-one else could her.

Naruto was happy, the music drowned out all the insults and seemed to make the glares he got less noticeable.

When Naruto finally reached his apartment, he had found out he had only four song on his mp3,

some song about a 'seven nation army',

some dude asking 'Are You Gonna Be My Girl'

and an ear-splitting, yet catch song about 'Black Betty', whatever that was,

and his favourite song so far, 'take me out'.

But he remembered Panku saying if he found any more he like, that he'd 'hook him up', which Naruto now figured meant put more song on his mp3.

Naruto had also read the small piece of paper detailing about what each of the mp3's buttons did, and how to charge it, which was basically just telling him to plug in the cord hat came in he pacted into a power supply and the other end into the mp3, something even Naruto could've worked out by himself.

"hey! You calling me stupid?" the angry blonde shouted.

Why yes, yes I am.

"God-damn author."

yes, well, anyway, as soon as Naruto was in his apartment, he cooked a bowl of instant Ramen, set up his new lava lamp on the coffee table, sat down on his ragged old couch, and listened to music for the rest of the day, never getting tired of any of the four songs.

And the next day, he went back to Panku's tunes, who was all-too happy to see him, because apparently no-one other than Naruto had even been inside the shop, and so he asked Naruto if he would stick up a few of the flyers he had made, and promised to put some more song's on his mp3 while he was gone, Naruto agreed immediately,he had torn his cast off that morning, and the bandage's were gone before then.

And so, Naruto ran around Konoha, sticking up flyers with glue, dropping some from the tops of buildings, and even managing to put some in coat pockets and purse's as people 'accidentally' barged into him while he was running.

And when Naruto got back to Panku's, his mp3 player had a dozen new songs! Panku said he was sorry he didn't put more but he was trying to only put the best on his mp3, and Naruto was happy with that, he had also give Naruto a bit of money, saying it was a thanks for helping him out.

And so it went, for the next year, Naruto spent nearly all of his time at Panku's tunes, helping out with small jobs, organising the shelves a bit, after a while, Panku's business picked up and a quite a few people became regular customers, of course, Naruto managed to stay hidden whenever there was customer, much to Panku's confusion.

Right now though, Naruto was sitting with Panku in the closed down shop, each holding an acoustic guitar.

"okay, now put you first finger on the second fret, and then your second finger on the fourth fret, good, okay, now, strum all the stings. Nice." Panku was teaching Naruto the basics of playing a guitar, who had insisted on learning once finding out Panku was a master.

Well, I think that's enough for today, you should go home and get some rest. You start at the academy tomorrow don't you?"

"yeah, hopefully its more interesting than these guitar lesson's"Naruto said in a bored tone.

"hey, your the one who wanted to learn kid, and remember not to touch that bandage, that tattoo took fucking age's to put there, so I don't want you screwing it up" Panku warned, pointing to the bandage on Naruto's left Bicep.

"yeah, yeah, I won't touch it, ill see you tomorrow afternoon then?"

"tomorrow afternoon it is" Panku agreed, as Naruto left his store.

Panku couldn't help but smile, it seemed only yesterday he was a hyperactive little knuckle head, but after finding out he was going to the Shinobi academy, Panku had immediately gone drill instructor on his ass, horrendous exercise, strict dieting, studying of the ninja art's. Naruto was shocked at the fact that the exercises he was doing was nothing compared to Panku's Nightly workout, and asked why someone who wasn't even a Shinobi was exercising like that, Panku had just said that he wasn't always a store owner, and left it at that, and changed the subject by saying that not even a Shinobi raised child wouldn't be able to do half the amount of exercise Naruto was doing, which had done the trick.

And after all this exercise and training, Naruto had finally calmed down enough to the point where Panku was unable to call him a hyperactive knuckle head any more, much to his disappointment and Naruto's enjoyment.

_That kid is really something, a super human healing factor, a seemingly endless supply of stamina and his control over his temper has improved by miles. He'll make one hell of a name for himself. That's for damn sure._


	2. Chapter 2

_'click' _

Naruto's eye's snapped open, and he lifted his head an inch or so from the mattress; a mess of thoughts stalled any sense.

He pushed the foul smelling blanket off his chest, and a empty Ramen cup rolled across the floor after his foot knocked it over.

He slowly rose from the shoddy mattress he called a bed, despite the protest's from his body, his mouth stretching into a grin as he heard 50cent's 'ready for war' playing on his stereo.

Naruto yawned and stretched, there was nothing quite like to waking up to that song, it just seemed to jump-start his body.

While waiting for the water to boil for a cup of instant Ramen, Naruto started preparing for the day.

He slipped on his torn black jeans, putting on a grey sleeveless shirt, and a thin black opened vest, he tussled up his short black-dyed hair, and quickly brushed his teeth.

Looking at him self in the mirror, and he smirked at the memory of the hideous orange jumpsuit he used to wear.

After eating his usual bowl of Ramen, Naruto switched off his stereo, grabbed his mp3 and headed out the door, making sure he locked the numerous locks on his apartment door before he left.

He found one of his favourite songs on his mp3, and started walking towards the academy, listening to 'Animal I have become' by three days grace.

Iruka sighed.

After a full summer without having to deal with teaching a class, he was back again, not only that, but he was teaching first year, so that meant he'd be dealing with children, annoying, loud children.

He looked around the classroom, it was still five or ten minutes till class started but most of he students appeared to be present, all except Naruto Uzumaki, whom Iruka was not looking forward to teaching for the next four years, as much as he knew he shouldn't, Iruka couldn't help but bear a grudge at the boy for what lay inside him.

Iruka heard the door creak open, and him and every one else in the room stared at the newcomer.

With his dark, torn clothes, the numerous piercing's in his left ear, the bandage wrapped around the boys left bicep, and the scowl set on is face as he entered the classroom. Noticing he was being stared at, he shot the class a look that clearly said 'what the fuck are you looking at?'.

Iruka was really not looking forward to the next four years

…...

After the class had stopped staring at him, Naruto had taken a seat up at the back of the classroom, next to silent dark haired kid wearing sunglasses and a high necked jacket that covered the lower part of his face.

The silent kid gave Naruto a nod of greeting, to which Naruto returned with a peace sign.

Then the silent kid went back to being silent, Naruto decided he liked this kid.

Everyone quieted down when the scarred Chuunin at the front of the classroom cleared his throat loudly.

"hello and welcome! My name is Iruka Umino, and I will be your instructor for the rest of your academy day's. Now, first things first, were going to have each of you come down and tell us you name and a little bit about yourself" the Chuunin instructor greeted warmly, and pulled out a list of names from his desk drawer.

Naruto soon got bored with this, and put his earphones back into his ear's, playing the music low enough so to hear when his name was called.

The only person whom he listened introduce themselves was the silent kid that sat next to him.

"hello", he said in a monotone voice, void of all emotion,"my name is Shino Aburame, I like to collect and categorise bug's, and I dislike those who kill bugs for no reason". And with that, Shino took his seat again.

"Uzumaki, Naruto" Iruka called out.

Naruto sighed and put his earphones back into his Jean's pocket, and walked to the front of the room.

"My name, if you didn't hear scarface over there, is Uzumaki, Naruto, I like music, and playing Guitar, and I dislike people who try to make me live my life their way". And then he sat down back next to Shino.

"well, now that that's over and done with, were going to have the traditional academy starting spars, where I and my assistant Mizuki here take you outside to the sparring circle's, pair you up with a random class mate and will spar together, using strictly taijustsu of course, until either I or Mizuki stop the fight, or one of you surrenders, hopefully you'll all refrain from knocking each other unconscious because then that student would miss the rest of today's introductions to academy life"Iruka managed to explain in one breath.

Once again Naruto didn't pay attention until his name was finally called.

"and the final pair, Uzumaki,Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha, your going to be fighting first, now if you'll please follow me outside, well begin the matches".

As every one filed out behind the instructor, Naruto couldn't help but over someone talking about him.

"that's got to be bad luck man, to be paired with Sasuke? Have you seen that guy train? Naruto's going to get the shit kicked out of him".

"hopefully" sneered the student next to him.

Naruto just ignored them, like he always did.

When they were finally outside, Naruto steeped into the sparring circle, along with a raven haired kid in a blue shirt, and a hairstyle that looked like a duck's ass.

"begin!"

while Sasuke settled into a basic stance, Naruto put in his earphone's, searching for a decent beat, just like Panku had told him.

_Flashback_

"_okay, today I'm gonna teach you a few of my patented fighting styles" Panku informed Naruto._

"_you have patented fighting style's?" Naruto asked the shopkeeper in disbelief._

"_yeah, why? don't you believe me?"Panku said in mock hurt tone._

"_are you a former Shinobi or something?" Naruto asked in curiosity._

_Panku snorted"hell no! The fighting style I'm about to show is actually a form of dancing"._

_Naruto sweatdroppped."you're gonna... teach me.. how to dance? You've got to be kidding me?"._

"_trust me kid, this is a pretty powerful fighting style, it's based around ,music, so you need song with a good beat to keep the moves in time, this fighting style centres around you putting you're whole body weight into a kick or a punch and still being able to quickly recover."_

"_huh. Sounds, interesting. Guess I might as well try it" Naruto agreed._

"_that's the spirit kid! Now, lets get started._

_End flashback_

Naruto, deciding not to waste to much time, he decided upon 'invader's must die' by the prodigy, and settled into a relaxed stance.

After about 10 seconds of staring each other down Naruto decided to make the first move, he dove forward, aiming at the ground half way between the two fighters, using his hands to keep his aim straight as his left heel the ground were Sasuke once was, using his momentum to keep him going Naruto rolled into a crouch and then dove again at the Uchiha, lashing out with a kick as he flew past the boy, Sasuke managed to block and grab a hold of Naruto's leg, but Naruto then grabbed the back of Sasuke's shirt, and thanks to his forward momentum, Sasuke staggered back, releasing his hold on Naruto's leg, the moment Naruto landed he lashed out with a kick to Sasuke's now exposed side, Sasuke grabbed at his side, surprised with the amount of force behind that kick, but in doing so he had dropped his guard even further, and allowed Naruto to give a solid hay-maker to the side of Sasuke's head, still using the momentum from his last kick, Naruto got lucky as his hit connected to the other boy's temple and he hit the ground like a sack of bricks.

"well that was.. easy" Naruto observed.

Naruto looked around at the shocked face's of his classmate's and his teacher, apparently the Uchiha was held in high regard here.

"w-winner, Uzumaki,Naruto" Iruka declared, stunned, he had thought that Sasuke would've been at the top of the class, another prodigy like his older brother, but apparently he was mistaken.

A groan from the limp form of Sasuke signalled he had regained consciousness.

Naruto offered him a hand, but the Uchiha batted it away and fixed Naruto with a glare.

"suit yourself", Naruto said as he walked away, stopping at Shino's side.

"nice fight", Shino complimented in his emotionless tone.

"thanks, good luck with yours" and with that Naruto zoned out while listening to his favourite tunes.

…_..._

_**AN**_

**hey people, sorry for any spelling mistakes, and thanks for the reviews from last chapter, and to answer the question about pairings, it's not going to be a naru/hina pairing, although im thinking about making her a main supporting character, I'm thinking about using a Naruto/kin pairing, or the chick from the sound four, anyway, thanks for reading.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto sighed as he finally reached and entered Panku's shop, the introduction to the academy had dragged on for hours with countless amount's of written test's and practical exams, until finally ending sometime around three in the afternoon.

If it hadn't been for his mp3 player Naruto probably would've gone insane with boredom.

Needless to say, his former enthusiasm, what little of it their was, had vanished.

But It wasn't all bad he supposed, he might have made a friend on his first day, he wasn't too sure if being able to tolerate each other and a sentence said to each other made them friends, but Naruto just shrugged, he'd find out soon enough.

After waking Panku from one of his music fuelled day-dreams, Panku grabbed a bottle of sake from under his desk, and while Naruto still hadn't 'acquired a taste for it', as Panku said he eventually would,he decided to have a drink anyway, purely because of the fact there was something worth celebrating.

"so how was your first day? Kick some ass? Meet some hot girls?or..boy's, whatever you're into kid.

Naruto glared at the shop owner for a moment because the gay joke, but then smirked and replied."hey, even if all I did was meet them I'd still be getting more action than you, you washed up Musician".

Panku laughed and gave the boy a friendly punch on the arm.

"ha! But seriously, anything interesting happen today?"

"well, I kicked some kid's ass in a spar."

"really?and who was it? i heard there was a lot of clan heir's attending this year, was it one of them?oh, I bet it was the Haruno girl! Was it?"

"pfft, I wish" it was true, a while back Sakura Haruno had entered the shop, and it seem as if the whole purpose of her visit was to lecture Panku on how the music he sold wasn't 'real' music, and than berated him on how dirty and disorganised his crap shack of a shop was.

Panku had intended on letting the pink-haired young girl finish her rant and politely tell her to "fuck off", but Naruto had lost it, and come barging though the back door hurling insults and yelling abuse at the annoying girl ,scaring the shit out of her and sending her running.

:Nah, it was some kid called Sasuke".

"wait. Sasuke? As in _the_ Sasuke Uchiha?".

"Erm, maybe? I don t know, but there was only one in my class so.."

"well damn kid, word around town was that that kid was supposed to the next Itachi"

"who?'

"never mind kid, but I'd watch you're back, the Uchiha are an arrogant bunch, so I don't think he'll be too pleased about you beating him" Panku warned.

"hah! I did more than beat him, I kicked his ass without braking a sweat!" Naruto bragged.

"well then! To music! And arrogant pricks being put in their place!", Panku raised his glass to his abrupt change of mood.

"hell yeah!" Naruto agreed, and downed his cup of sake, shuddering at the burning feeling as it travelled down his throat.

Panku didn't have that issue, and was already pouring himself another cup.

Yeah, other than that we didn't do much, hell, I only paid attention to the subject listings.

They don't even teach any good Jutsu's there, just the basic substitution, henge's and bunshin.

God it's gonna be boring".

"oh, quit you're bitching, it was either the Shinobi academy or a normal school, and you have no idea how much worse a normal school is.

Besides, if you become a good enough Shinobi you can learn some pretty fucking epic music Jutsu's, I mean, imagine being able to kill people with your guitar, I mean, how is that not-awesome".

"yeah well, just cause it's the better choice doesn't mean I still cant complain about now can I?"

"i suppose, but it makes you sound like such a prick!" Panku informed him.

Naruto ignored him.

"enough of that. Anything interesting happen at the shop today?" naruto asked, trying to change the subject.

"the Haruno girl's mother came by this afternoon, kept shouting at me, hell, I didn't even know what she was saying half the time . I feel sorry for the poor bastard who actually married her"

"maybe he was deaf?"

"or he didn't have a choice, probably got her knocked up or it was an arranged marriage or something, it's gotta suck _balls _being married to her"

"heh, I bet he _is_ sucking balls because he's married to her'

"hah! Hell kid, if I was married to that bitch it'd probably put me off women too!" Panku said as he and Naruto burst out into laughter.

Naruto liked hanging around with Panku in the shop, he'd finally stopped hiding somewhere whenever someone came in, because Panku said it was fun to have an excuse to literally kick people out of his store, because he knew the Hokage would always keep them off his back because he was helping Naruto, and while the Hokage no-where near actually liked Panku, he was as close to family as the boy had, like an older brother, you known the kind that you fight, and insult, and make fun of , but sit down, have a drink and laugh about it later.(something that had taken _quite' some explaining as to why he was giving an eight year old alcohol)._

"and after the Haruno bitch was finally done screeching, I said,"Ma'am, with all due respect..."

"Fuck off", Naruto finished Panku's sentence for him, as it was the same line Panku said to everyone, right before he threw them out the door(or through a window) if they didn't do so immediately.

"yeah, and you know what she did? She got so pissed off, I thought she was gonna fucking explode, I mean, she just started going to town on my ass! So I picked her up and through her out into the street! And that's not all, I accidentally sent her crashing through a stall vendor that was going past, when she finally got up, her fucking dress was so ripped up, that her tit's were hanging out!

She kept looking around to see what people were staring at her for before she noticed herself! then she ran off crying!"

Naruto couldn't answer through his laughter, so Panku continued.

"and after that, the old bastard showed up", Naruto laughed even harder at Panku's disrespectful nickname for the Hokage. " I was thinking 'shit, that pink haired bitch dobbed me in' and then, the old bastard just handed me this here bottle of sake" Panku pointed to bottle of sake he and Naruto had drunk from, "and walked off! I guess he didn't think too highly of her either!".

Naruto was laughing so hard he was about to cry, he could't help it, it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard.

"damn it" Naruto finally managed to say" I can't believe I wasn't hear to see that!"

"yeah well, I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of her sometime soon"

"what makes you say that?".

"she's a civilian council member kid, which means she deals with the business and trade part of the village, a.k.a, us, and I don't think she will ever forgive me for that embarrassment earlier today"

"embarrassment's a bit of an understatement"

"heh, I guess you're right kid, but seriously, time's could be getting a little tougher for the store later on"

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders,"who cares? We'll deal with it when it happens". Naruto hoped they could, he liked this store better than his own _home._ Although he supposed his apartment was a serious crap-shack.

"yeah, you're right kid, if it happens it happens, we'll either manage to deal with it, or not, no point in worrying over something you have no control of, ain't that right kid?"

Naruto nodded, and flashed him a reassuring smile.

"we'll, I suppose I'd better go train, c'ya later Panku".

"try not to over do it kid", Panku warned him.

"you can't tell me what to do", Naruto shot back.

Panku laughed as Naruto left the store.

Naruto was sprinting down the street, he loved to train, absolutely loved it, right now he was listening to 'Na Na Na Na Na Na ' by my chemical romance, running as fast as he could, weaving through the glaring civilians, there was nothing like a full on sprint across the village to warm your

body up for training.

_'drugs, give me drugs, give me drug's,_

_I don't need it but I'll sell what you got_

_take the cash and keep it _

_8 leg's to the wall_

_hit the gas, kill em all_

_and we crawl, and we crawl and we crawl!_

unfortunately, since he was busy singling along to the song, he didn't notice a kid step around the corner he was turning for and slammed right into him.

"oh shit, sorry man" Naruto apologised as he picked himself off the ground and extended a hand to the other kid he'd run into.

"no apology necessary" said a familiar monotone voice.

"Shino? How you doing man?" Naruto asked.

"I am doing sufficiently well, how are you Naruto?"

"I'm doing alright man"

the surprise at running into each other quickly faded into an awkward silence.

"so.." Naruto started, unsure of what to say "wanna go train or something?"

"i see no reason not to" Shino said in his uncaring voice.

" well then let's go find us a training ground" Naruto said as he started running again, leaving Shino to run after the faster blonde.

"hey what took you so long Shino?" Naruto asked as Shino finally came into view.

The slightly out of breath Aburame just stared at the push-up doing blonde for a moment, weather it was a glare or not, Naruto couldn't tell because of the dark sunglasses Shino wore.

"you're fast" Shino had noticed.

Naruto just grinned and stood up from doing push-up's.

"so, we just gonna spar for now?"

"that would be reasonable".

Shino rook up the basic academy taijustsu stance, while Naruto, put in his earphones, and switched his mp3 player on, settling on a song called 'sandstorm' by Darude, Naruto entered his fighting stance.

Naruto and Shino started circling each other, Naruto was waiting for the song to take off from the intro, in a real fight Naruto wouldn't have time for this, but it was only a spar, so what was the harm.

Then it finally took off.

Naruto charged at Shino, weaving from side to side as to avoid any long range attacks the boy might throw at him.

Shino stayed still, waiting until Naruto had closed he distance between them by about half, he knew he stood no chance fighting up close, it was Naruto's speciality, at least, it was from what he's seen him do to Sasuke.

Naruto was suspecting almost everything when Shino raised his hands towards Naruto, in those baggy sleeve's he could've held kunai, ninja wire, hell, Naruto wouldn't have been surprised if there was a battle axe up there, but the one thing Naruto did not expect, was bug's.

Thousand's of little flying beetle's poring out from Shino's sleeve, rushing straight toward Naruto.

Naruto barely managed to dodge to the side of the incoming insect's, but even through his surprise, Naruto was still headed toward Shino.

Naruto was only 5 meter's away before something slammed into his side, throwing him sideways a few meter's, Naruto stumbled, but didn't fall, he looked down to see his entire lower body covered with the little insect's, he could feel them, thousands of little pincers stabbing into his flesh.

Naruto had to end this quickly, even though the bug's significantly hindered him, he still managed to make it to Shino with above average speed.

Shino was shocked.

His bug's fed on chakra, and they had been eating away at Naruto's supply for 15 seconds now, with the amount of bug's feeding off of him, Shino estimated they had sucked enough chakra from the strangely dressed boy to put a mid-level Chuunin to shame, he was so shocked that he barely had time to register Naruto diving at the ground in front of him, Shino quickly sidestepped, the downward kick, but Naruto surprised him again when, just before Naruto's foot slammed into the ground Shino had previously been standing it, Naruto twisted his entire body, bringing his leg slamming into Shino's side, then Naruto was standing again, unleashing a barrage of fast paced punches to Shino's chest, before finally delivering a savage kick that sent Shino flying back a few meter's, landing on his side, gasping for breath.

The bug's rushed of Naruto back to their host.

Naruto jogged u to Shino and offered him a hand up, to which Shino accepted.

"that's was some weird ass jutsu you got their bro", Naruto told him.

"it's the...Aburame clan's...kekkai genkai" Shino managed in between breath's.

_There's no way. _thought Shino as he stared at Naruto._ By the time my Kikaichu beetle's returned to me they had taken more chakra from the the boy than anyone he knew, including all the Jounin he'd ever seen._

"you alright to keep training?" Naruto asked.

_And his stamina is incredible!_

"n-no I think I took to much of a beating to do much more today" Shino responded, it was true, he hurt all over and he was pretty sure that last kick had bruised a rib or two.

"oh, well I guess I'll talk you tomorrow yeah?", Naruto asked.

"one would presume so", Shino responded.

"c'ya Shino, have a good night yeah?"

Shino nodded his head and started walking towards his clan compound, he had some thing's to discuss with his farther.

Naruto waved goodbye and went to the nearest tree.

Panku had told him awhile ago that Shinobi were able to climb up vertical surface's just by allocating chakra too their feet, but Naruto was having a hard time figuring out the right amount of chakra to use, too much and he was blown of the tree trunk and too little and he his feet didn't stick properly.

After finishing his training, Naruto managed to arrive at his apartment sometime around six, and seeing as he had academy classes tomorrow he's have to get decent night's sleep, so no staying up to the crack of dawn listing to music on his stereo, the one Panku had given him for his last birthday.

So he plugged his mp3 player into it's charger, cooked a bowl of instant Ramen, turned on his shit-box TV, and watched some crappy reality show for about an hour before heading to bed.

_**AN**_

**hope you enjoy this chapter, took me a while to get around to doing it, but I got it done!**

**Anyway.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

Its a dark night, probably around two in the morning, dark storm clouds covered the nights half moon, bathing the street in pitch blackness.

through the streets of the village ran a shadow, darting from cover to cover, seemingly unaware that its stealth skill were no match for the shinobi of the leaf. But they recognised the shadow, and let it be.

The shadow had a destination in mind, an objective, its mission.

And soon it came upon it, the shadow stood in front of it, a towering 20 story apartment complex.

evem in the pitch blackness the shadow could see the decrepit state of it, the cracked brick walls, the obscene graffiti, the boarded up windows.

The shadow knew this was in the slums district but come on.

The building was dark, no hint of light eminating from any of the windows, which made it harder for the shadow to pinpoint its target.

the shadow frantically searched the windows for any sign of life, it didnt have the time to search every room.

But then he saw it, the tiniest glimmer of light from the middle of the top floor, it was probably from a tv or sterioe.

The shadow now had its target.

The shadow lept through one of the broken windows on a lower floor, landing as quitely as it could.

Moving quickly but quitely through the complex, the shadow found the stairs and quickly ascended them to the top floor.

Fnally reaching it and looking ahead of itself, the shadow found itself in a hallway, each wall lined with doors, or where they would be if most of them didn't appeared to be broken or gone.

The hallways paint was faded and and peeling, half of the wooden floorboards looked so rotton the shadow dared not trust them.

Moving carefully,the shadow appraoched the middle door on the left side of the hall, one of the few that actually still had a door.

the faded metal number 96 hung crookedly on the filthy wood.

The shadow, now practically shivering with anticipation, reached for the rusty doorknob.

A slight turn and it clicked open.

The shadow didn't even have time to react as it felt the noose tighten around its ankle.

The shadow let out a yell as it felt the floor beneath it give way.

The shadow fell, and its foot was nearly torn off as the noose around his ankle went taut.

The shadow whimpered, looking down, in the hallway below where the shadow was now dangling above, was a sea of rusty metal spikes staring up at it.

Rusty kunai on sticks, sharpened iron rods and what looked like a carpet of sharp, jagged glass.

"give me one good reason not to cut this rope" a voice threatend from above.

Straining its neck the shadow could see a black haired boy in red boxer shorts, rubbing the sleep from his eye with one hand, and holding a kunai dangerously close to the rope that was keeping the shadow from its very unpleasent demise.

"because if you do my clan will have you ."

"And which, pray tell, clan is that?".

The shadow ripped of its mask.

"The mighty uchiha! The most powerful and influential clan in all of konoha!" the unmasked shadow yelled with pride.

The boy above was silent for a moment, then he reached out to a switch on his left, and the lights slowly flickered on.

The dark clothed intruder blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted.

"Sasuke? well shit, i heard you Uchiha pricks were an arogent bunch, but to try and assasinate me just cause i beat you in a fight brings new meaning to the word", Naruto laughed down at the hanging form of Sasuke.

"i wasnt hear to kill you!" Sasuke defended.

"oh? so what were you doing sneaking into my home at two in the morning?"

"becasue i wanted to,err, i wanted to, um, test youre ability to, um, make traps. yeah. thats why".

Sasuke's escuse failed. epicly.

"sssuuurrreee you were Sasuke', naruto laughed.

"Let me go", Sasuke seethed, oozing killer intent at Naruto.

Not at all fazed by sasukes feeble attempt at intimidating him, Naruto started pacing around the hole that Sasuke had fallen through.

"i'll tell you what". Naruto said as he clasped his hands in front of him.

"i'm going to go back to bed now, and when i wake up, and, by chance, youre not stuck down there anymore, well both forget it ever happened. and if i do find you down there, ill tell everyone at the academy how the mighty Uchiha was caught by a simple trap.". Naruto explained as he entered his room again.

"oh and by the way". nartuo said as he paused at his doorway.

"the trap you fell into was just a warning, try and enter my room if you escape and youll find out what life of a villiage pariah does for one's trap making ability.".Naruto laughed again, and closed his door.

...

**PUMP IT-Black Eyed Peas**

Naruto yawned and streched as his sterio started playing.

Throwing off the blanket and rolling off the mattress on the floor, Naruto grapped the sterioes remote and turned the volume to max.

singing along, Naruto got dressed and boiled the jug, grabbing a container of instant ramen from his cubord, choosing chicken and bean flavor from the dozens of other flavors. waiting for the jug to boil, Naruto couldnt help but start dancing along to the music,spinning in place and pumping his fist in the air, moving his entire body to the beat.

Fininshing his ramen, Naruto grabbed his mp3, turned off his sterio,locking the apartment behind him, Naruto nearly fell into the hole in which Sasuke still hung.

"you've got to be kidding me!", Naruto laughed incrediously.

Sasuke woke up with a jerk, staring up at the laughing boy above him." ." he growled.

"you mean to tell me", Naruto managed to say in between breaths,"that even after 5 hours, you havent managed to climb that rope?" Nruto burst out laughing again.

Sasuke growled again,

the noose had somehow wrapped around his ankle in a way that caused extreme pain when he tried to bend upwards toward the rope.

he'd try'd for a few hours but then gave up.

_im pathetic_, Sasuke thought to himself.

A click and a flash of blinding light brought Sasuke away from hid thoughts.

He looked up to see Naruto holding a camera in one hand, and waving a developing photo in the other.

"You wouldnt dare".

Naruto grinned and laughed again, sprinting off to the academy, leaving a panicing Sasuke behind.

...

Iruka sighed.

in front of him was his students, all present except for two.

Which usually wouldnt bother him if it wernt both Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

Iruka New how the Uchiha were, and being beaten so badly yesterday must have been a big blow to Sasukes ego.

Iruka decided not to worry about it, he was sure that Naruto could handle himself, besides, it wasnt his fault if one of them killed the other, just meant more paperwork.

Paperwork, he could deal with, kids on the other hand, not so much.

He wasnt expecting either of the two absent boys to show up, at least not until later, so he was slightly surprised when a blur raced past him to the blackboard.

"Naruto?" he asked the young boy.

Iruka saw the boy grab the sticky tape from his desk and use it on somthing that Naruto's body obscured for the moment.

Then Naruto Grabbed some chalk and hurridly wrote some word above what he had stuck, he didnt even have a chance to put the chalk down before a blue blur spear tackled him from the side, sending them both sprawling to the ground, clearing the view of theboard.

on it was a picture of a rasther distressed Sasuke, dresses in black, and hanging from a rope above what looked like spears of somesort.

above the picture were the words" **GUESS WHO CAUGHT SASUKE**".

Needless to say the class was stunned silent, but only for a moment before nearly all bursting into laughter.

Iruka quickly quickly tore the photo from the board and erased the writing Naruto had wrote.

And then pryed the the homicidal Sasuke off of the hysterical Naruto.

Dragging them both outside Iruka asked."would you mind telling me what that was all about".

Sasuke was too bust staring daggers at Naruto to care about answering irukas question.

"It was nothing iruka-sensai, we was just messin' around, right Sasuke?".

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke, for his own sake, replied "right".

Not beliving them, but with no harm really done Iruka let them Back into class.

Naruto took his seat next to shino.

"Man, what is that prick Sasuke's problem. he snuck into my house last night, i think he was gonna try and kill me or somtin''.

shino looked at Naruto. "It would appear that Sasuke is put under immense pressure to be the next Uchiha prodogy, like his older brother itachi.".

'who is this itachi guy i keep hearing about. i hear people talkin' 'bout him all the time but people still havent told me who he is".

"itachi Uchiha, Uchiha clan heir,proclaimed prodogy of the Uchiha, graduated the academy at age seven, at the top of his class.

Mastered the sharingan at age eight, passed the chunin exam's at age ten, and became an ANBU captin at age 13.", Shino spoke as if he was reading from a textbook.

Naruto let out a low whistle.'damn, that dude must be some badass".

"indeed' Shino replied.

Naruto zoned out as Iruka began to speak.

**AU**

**sorry it me so long to update yadda yadda im sorry etc etc.**

**anyway enjoy! R&R plzz.**


End file.
